


Emma Swan: Warrior Princess

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Hook-Up, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something to be said about Emma Swan fully naked, holding a glass of cider in one hand and Regina’s silk blouse in the other, admiring herself in the mirror.</p><p>And that something was, “Good <i>lord</i>, Miss Swan, have you no decency?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan: Warrior Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - princess.

There was something to be said about Emma Swan fully naked, holding a glass of cider in one hand and Regina’s silk blouse in the other, admiring herself in the mirror.

And that something was, “Good _lord_ , Miss Swan, have you no decency?”

Emma turned languidly, looking completely at home in Regina’s bedroom, and rolled her eyes.  “Come on, did you want me to sing you a song first?  Recite a poem?  Isn’t that what the knights do?”

Regina blushed furiously, trying not to look at Emma’s flat stomach, her soft peach-gold shoulders, the fullness of her breasts, but the cider made her eyes linger.  “Oh, so you’re my knight now?  And what are you doing with my blouse?”  Regina reached out to grab it but Emma held it away with a smirk.

“It’s my _token_ ,” she said, pressing the soft fabric against her nose.  “In case I die in battle or whatever.”

Regina ignored the throb between her legs and begrudgingly began to unbutton her jacket, more than ready to have the world’s most ill-advised tipsy hook-up in the history of ever.  “Technically, if we were in the kingdom, you’d be a princess.”

Emma wrinkled her nose and flopped on the bed, her cider spilling a little.  Regina swallowed heavily at the bounce of Emma’s breasts.  “Can’t I be both?”

Regina shed the last of her clothes along with her dignity and crawled unsteadily into Emma’s lap, straddling her legs.  “Tonight, you can be whatever the hell you want.”


End file.
